080114-readitaloud
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THECONDESCESOFFICE. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: ((you two can RP meeting up and heading to the office? or do you want to jump right in?)) CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: (( OH GOD... )) CAA: "Hey. So do you know what this is about?" CAA: Merrow is completely nonchalant. Doesn't have any idea that anything's going on. CGT: "I think... it would be better if the Condesce explains this to you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh, all right." CAA: "So you've been keeping busy? I don't think I got a text from you all day." CGT: Acenia is bright pink. Nobody knows what you captchalogued, calm down. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Is that right?" She laughs nervously. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Preparing spells must take a lot of time." As they arrive at the door to the Condesce's office, he opens the door for her to go first. CAA: "You seem awfully flushed. Do you have a fever?" CGT: Acenia scurries into the office, giving a quick curtsy of respect to the Condesce. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Uhm. Maybe..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: As Merrow enters the office, he squares his shoulders and goes into "PRINCE MODE," inclining his head toward the Condesce. "GOOD AFTERNOON MOTHER." CLL: The Condesce smiles sweetly. "Do be dears and shut the door, then take a seat." CAA: Merrow shuts the door and sits down. CGT: Acenia sits. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Merrow, I'm going to ask you one, VERY simple question. I expect you'll be forthright and honest with me. Where is your phone?" CAA: Merrow looks confused for a moment. "WELL RIGHT HERE IN MY P--" he begins patting his pocket, then looks confused for a moment. He begins rifling through the other pocket. A look of confusion sits on his place for a moment before a look of concern and anger passes his face and he says "...MAVICO." CLL: "Yes, it was with Miss Mavico, until I had her brought into my office, and took it from her." She takes your phone out of her desk, and places it on her desk in front of you. "Why don't you read what she sent to Acenia. Aloud." CAA: He facepalms. "OH MY COD. WE NEVER TOOK IT BACK FROM HER WHEN SHE BORROWED I--" His face goes from frustration to anger. "SHE WAS SPEAKING TO ACENIA?!" He looks over to Acenia in concern. CAA: Now his face moves to one of dread and reads the log on the phone. CGT: Acenia is not thinking about dairy products at all. Gee that window is pretty. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I didn't ask for commentary. I asked you to read what was said. ALOUD." CAA: "ACENIA: MERROW!; MERROW: ACENIA, HELLO. ACENIA: HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? MERROW: HOR--" His eyes widen in horror. CAA: "SWEET MERCIFUL COD." CLL: The Condesce taps her pen impatiently. "Continue." CAA: He looks up at his mother pleadingly. "MUST WE REALLY?" CLL: "There is a lesson here, Merrow. Continue." CAA: Merrow sighs and makes a face of supreme discomfort. CAA: "WE APOLOGIZE THAT YOU WILL BE HEARING US SAY THIS, ACENIA." CGT: Acenia waves her hands in a way that says "no big deal" but she's nearly... Scarlet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow continues to read. CAA: (( Montaging this a bit so I'm not just copy pasting the whole thing... )) CLL: ((you can skip the actual wording, and just describe your reactions to certain parts of the conversation)) CLL: ((lol)) CAA: "...YOU SHOULD COME OVER TO OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND PERFORM" Merrow winces in disbelief. "FELLATIO ON OUR PERSON..." CAA: "...WE ARE QUITE EXPERIENCED IN THESE MATTERS..." CGT: Acenia coughs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "AND FOR THE RECORD, NO, COMMANDER BALISH WAS *NOT* RIGHT." CAA: "...WHIPPED CREAM IS ALSO INVOLVED. WE WILL NOT SAY HOW." CAA: "OKAY, WE ADMIT THAT LINE WAS KIND OF AMUSING." CGT: Acenia stifles a squeak. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "'VERY WELL, PERHAPS WE WILL FIND DARMOK AFTER ALL.'" He finishes with a sigh, and looks thoroughly miserable. CLL: The Condesce nods solemnly. "Let this be a lesson, to you, Merrow. As the Prince, others may attempt to speak words on your behalf. Even if you do not agree, it is you, your name, your face, your character that will be associated with them, and tarnished." CAA: "WE ARE....SO SORRY. FOR ALL OF THAT." He seems to be talking to both of them. CLL: "Control the voices with which you speak to the world, Merrow." CAA: "UNDERSTOOD MOTHER." CAA: "INCIDENTALLY, HOW MUCH OF AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT WOULD IT CAUSE IF I WERE TO HAVE ONE OF THE HUMAN PLAYERS FLAYED ALIVE, MOTHER?" CLL: "A rather large one, I'm sure. Besides, I've come up with a much more fitting punishment." She giggles. "You're going to give her ettiquette lessons." CAA: "...ETTIQUETTE LESSONS?" CAA: "SHE COULD CERTAINLY USE A FEW." CLL: "Yes. Ettiquette lessons... in the 'traditional troll style'." She snickers. CAA: (( This is a phrase that would have meaning for him, I assume? )) CAA: (( As it doesn't to me. )) CLL: ((yes. but let me take annabel out right quick, she's freaking out again.)) CAA: (( Sure thing. No worries. )) CLL: ((Traditional Troll Education is very violent. Generally, it involves observing someone who does it flawlessly, attempting to impersonate with no time to practice, and then merciless beatings for every mistake." CLL: )) CAA: "OH REALLY?" An evil grin crosses Merrow's face. CLL: "Yes. As you are the Imperial Prince, and Acenia is your Empress, it would be improper for you to administer any correction yourselves. However, it is more than acceptable for you to select one of your subjects to act in your place." CAA: Merrow's face darkens slightly. "OH." He sighs. "YES, WE SUPPOSE YOU ARE CORRECT." CLL: "The Prince, personally beating someone, laying hands on them? Why, that is nothing but the highest praise. Perhaps it should be reserved for when she does well?" CGT: (( force Thiago to mercilessly flog his <> )) CAA: (( Hahaha. Too bad I don't think Merrow knows about that. )) CLL: ((lol yup. bring darmok to make thiago do it if need)) CGT: (( ohhh can Acenia suggest it? Cause she knows. Thiago thanked her. And said he "owed her" )) CAA: (( Hahaha oh god. Do what you have to do. )) CLL: ((lol. you could)) CGT: "Would it be improper of me to make a suggestion?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: ((this is up to you two. A bonding experience. One of many if Acenia's sylladex is any indication)) CAA: Merrow turns to her, smiling and raising his eyebrow at her as if to say "Go on." CLL: "Of course not, Acenia. As the future Empress, you will be Merrow's first advisor." CGT: "I was recently thanked by Thiago. For sending Lily his way. He is grateful for his new Palemate. However, he made the mistake of saying he owed me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I even warned him." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OH MY." A look of pure mischief is on his face. "ADMITTEDLY, THE POOR LAD HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT LATELY....BUT IT WOULD CERTAINLY MAKE THINGS ALL THE MORE....MEMORABLE FOR MAVICO." CAA: "IT MAY BE NECESSARY TO ASK HIM TO MAKE THIS SACRIFICE FOR THE GOOD OF THE TEAM." CGT: ((https://docs.google.com/document/d/1S7d-prWVWCkL-aorMk4FFrehzRGQydArgcEU3PDWtws/edit PROOFS )) CLL: "It would also help ensure that Lily knows just whom her Moirail owes his loyalties to, yes?" CAA: "VERY WELL. WE WILL HAVE TO SEE TO IT THAT SHE GETS A VERY *THOROUGH*" He pauses as though to savor this word for a moment "EDUCATION." CGT: ((.... lily here eyes scooped out )) CGT: her* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Speaking of thorough educations..." She glances at Acenia. "I believe you two have some plans?" CAA: Merrow looks over in confusion. "DO WE? DID YOU SET UP A DATE IN A LATER TEXT?" Merrow checks for any further texts from Acenia. CGT: "planswhatplansidontknowaboutanyplans" Acenia presses her fingertips against each other and stares at the floor. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "It was just a series of really oddly times coincidences. Yep." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: The Condesce smiles sweetly. "Oh, I'm sure if you two just go back to Merrow's room, and check that note you left for yourself in your sylladex, I'm just SURE you'll remember." CAA: Merrow eyes the Condesce with a "What are you up to" look? CGT: "Okaysureletsgo" Acenia grabs Merrow's hand and attempts to flee the scene! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: You flee to the sound of the Condesce cackling. CLL: ((GM Privelege you post.)) CAA: (( Haha. ))